


Beneath The Roses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans is off to an interesting start. When she encounters an new James Potter, and begins to understand him more in depthly. And whats with all these mysterious roses coming her way? Are they from James? And do they all really mean something different...?





	Beneath The Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** Okay, this is the second time I’ve had to repost this. Due to the fact that I’m still figuring out how Unknowable Room works. Yeah I’m that silly :D

So here it is, my first L/J fic. Enjoy kids.

 

**Disclaimer:** I am affiliated in now way with JKR and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I own no characters in this story, except the ones I have created myself.

 

 

**Beneath The Roses**

 

**Chapter 1:** To Your Head Girl

 

I always thought that after I’d left school, I’d remember James Potter as the Boy that always seemed to be laughing. Cheerful by nature, he never seemed to let a moment slip away. James and his best friends - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew - were greatly admired by the rest of the school. 

 

James Potter was everything a girl dreamed of, and everything a guy wanted to be. He was athletic, highly intelligent - the top of nearly every class (except charms and potions, which in my opinion the sod was pathetic at), charismatic and had striking good looks. Tall with jet-black hair (which never seemed to be able to say neat) and hazel eyes that those idiodic fan- girls of his often said you could melt in.

 

Everyone seemed to be caught up in the Potter charm. Everyone except me of course, and most of the Slytherin House. Scratch that, all of the slytherin house. In my opinion, James Potter was an ignorant, bullying twat. He had regard whatsoever to anybody’s feelings but his own. He was forever breaking the rules alongside his best mate Black, and gallivanting around the Quidditch pitch as if he owned it. 

 

By the way, did you know ‘Twat’ is a another word for ‘A Pregnant Goldfish?’. You learn something new everyday. Well, on with the story.

 

My disgust for Potter has only increased since he started lolloping around in hopes to pursue some sort of romance with me. Continually making a fool out of himself in hopes to attain my affections. One-word — Prat.

 

Excuse me, I’m quite sorry. I really don’t mean to turn this into a bitching session. But if you’d met him…

 

And who am I? Lily Evans, newly seventeen and ready to start my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second in every class except Charms (first!) and Potions, and Potter never lets me forget it. At least I can concoct a proper brew. I don’t mean to be horribly boastful, but I am rather brilliant at potions.

 

Potter was always up to no good if you ask me. And that annoying twitching smile was always present on his face. So you can imagine, that on the first day of term, seventh year, that when I was presented with a solemn looking boy, I was quite  shocked, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Potter frown In my lifetime.

*

“You Potter? This can’t be happening. You’re the Head Boy to my Head Girl?”� I spat as we stood in the Heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express waiting to address the Prefects.

 

“Yes Evans, do you have a problem with that?”� he answered me seriously, leaning against the gold plated frame of the compartment door. He closed his eyes as if he was tired, sick even. He looked worn and dark rings circled his eyes. You might even say his hair was scruffier than ever.

 

I paused, breathing heavily and stared around the compartment. Decked in red and gold it was easily the nicest compartment on the Express. There was a small coffee table, laden with fruit, sweets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.The windows gleamed and it was almost as if they weren’t there. In fact, I’m guessing theirs some sort of charm on them to make them appear that way, as if you could put your hand through the solid glass and feel only air. 

 

All in all, very inviting. But I definitely could not stay.

 

I shook my mane of long red hair, my eyes closing in frustration. “This is just another one of your stupid pranks isn’t it? Just to get me riled up? Where’s Remus? Shouldn’t you give him back his badge?”�

 

James sighed and sat down on the red cushioned bench, massaging his temples. “I’m afraid this is no joke Evans, so If you’ll be so kind as to act civilly. I’m in no mood for your hysterics.”�

 

I sat down on the bench opposite him, in a huff and slightly in shock. This didn’t happen. James Potter, head honcho of the Marauders (yes, that’s what he and his friends called themselves) did not get made Head Boy. Remus did. He was the only responsible one out of his friends. I wanted to scream, I was going to have to share head duty with this nitwit.

 

As if on cue, the prefects began to file in, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

 

James sensing I was in no mood to talk, stood and addressed them.

 

“Good morning, I’m assuming this is the lot of you? Good. I’m James Potter, your Head Boy, and this is Lily Evans, your Head Girl.”� He pointed to me. “Well, I guess I’m supposed to brief you.’

 

He paused and stared at the prefects, a boy and girl to each house. I was familiar with all but one. A petite black haired girl, I could swear I’d never seen her before. She appeared to be in Slytherin. She had striking blue eyes that seemed to make me shiver. She looked away from James briefly and caught my gaze. I felt a sting and looked away sharply. How very strange?

 

“Firstly,”� James continued “You have an obligation to the students, so you will take action if your witness to any rule breaking. Student safety is extremely important, especially at times like these. Your expected to attend a prefects meeting once a week and report anything that’s happened, any detentions that you’ve given should be recorded and given to the us, the Head Boy, and Head Girl. Anyone caught abusing their privileges as Prefect will have their badges stripped from them.”�

 

He cleared his throat and surveyed the prefects in front of him. “Any questions?”�

 

When there was no answer, he spoke again, “You can go back to your compartments now, but you’ll be expected to patrol the corridors from time to time.”�

 

The prefects nodded and stood to leave. James watched them, and after the last, he turned and looked at me.

 

“Thankyou for helping me Evans. I suppose the shock of somebody like me becoming Head has blown your tongue.”� His eyes flashed, but I could see that it was in humour.

 

I rose to look at him, and nodded. “I’m sorry,”� I managed “I know I was rude.”�

 

He was actually making me feel abashed. I couldn’t believe it. Were was the bullying toerag Potter that I was used too? Why wasn’t he taunting me and trying to force me to go out with him.

 

A twitch of his old smile appeared on his face. “No matter Evans. I’ll suppose I’ll see you tonight. We have to patrol the corridors together. What fun?”�

 

There he was.

 

“If you try anything Potter, I’m warning you. I’ll hex you from here to Stone Henge.”�

 

Oh he made me mad.

 

He raised his hands, “I was just kidding. And by the way, were supposed to think of a password for the Fat Lady. Any ideas?

 

Bite, Bite, Bite!

 

Before I could say anything he said “Quidditch it is then.”� And walked out of the compartment.

* 

I slowly slid open the door to the compartment my friends were staying in, and sunk onto the bench, slightly worn, as though talking to Potter had drained my energy. But it probably had more to do with the fact that I’d gone to bed late the previous night.“Hey Lily, Head meeting go alright?”� A voice to my left spoke.

It was Arienne Combes, sitting next to the window, watching the scenery. My best friend since day one at Hogwarts. She was smiling in her usual mischievous manner, her almond shaped blue eyes twinkling at me from where she sat next to the train window. And it looked as if she’d already raided the food cart, scattered around her were bottles of butterbeer and jyppery juices, cauldren cakes, liquorice wands, sugar mice and her personal favourites, gummy bats.

“First day celebration. You know I can’t resit them”�. She explained turning to me, noting my amused look as my eyes scanned over her hoard.

I really admired Arienne. She was smart, loyal, strong. Everything you could ask for in a best friend. And she was very beautiful. Long straight black hair, flawless olive skin. She often complained that her hair was awful, as it was so thin she could do nothing with it. But I loved the way it was so shiny and soft. 

She was a half blood witch. Her mother had belonged to a long line of pure-blood wizards, but was disgraced after marrying a muggle born, Alfred Combes.

“Yes, who’s the new Head Boy?”� Another voiced sounded in front of me.

I looked up to see the kind, shining face Nicole Wright. In truth, she wasn’t as stunning looking as Arrienne. She was pretty, but plain. But sometimes, when she was truly happy, she would glow, and outshine even the most beautiful woman in the world. Her curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, shiny spirals falling down her back.. I could see the freckles dotting her nose and I felt a small wave of nostalgia, remembering how we teased her about them in first year. Her hazel-green eyes seemed to be constantly laughing at me, waiting for me to answer.

Nicole, like me, was a muggle born. But that didn’t hold her back. She was a fairly good student, but her passion was Quidditch. A popular Wizarding sport played on broomsticks. She was seeker for the Gryffindor house team. There was nothing like friends to return you to a good mood, I began to relax.I sighed, “It went fine. Potter explained everything to the new Prefects.”�

Arienne almost dropped the bottle of butterbeer she was drinking.

“James Potter’s head boy? I was so sure it’d be Remus Lupin!”� She sputtered.

Nicole nodded in agreement. “Yes, Lupin was Prefect, he was a sure thing. Potter’s had too many marks against his name.”�

I looked at both of them. “The funny thing is. He didn’t seem at all himself. He looked frail, and he barely made his usual efforts to annoy me.”�

Another voice spoke, and I almost jumped because I hadn’t thought another person was in the compartment. Rather stupid really, as it was another of my closest friends.

“Well I suppose you wouldn’t be yourself either if you father was missing”�.

The head of Jayde Hallow emerged from behind a copy of The Daily Prophet. Her face was stony and expressionless. An emotion I rarely saw on her. It looked out of place and unfitting. She was one of the most cheerful people I know. Her honey blonde hair tied up in an Audrey Hepburn sort of bun and her usually warm brown eyes were startlingly cold. 

Jayde was a pure-blood. But she wasn’t like others, she didn’t care what kind of blood flowed through their veins, it was what’s in the heart that counted with her. But her magical blood was no guarentee of success. She was a smart witch, but didn’t put any heart into her schoolwork. Just enough to pass. 

“W-what? What do you m-mean?”� I stammered, surely not?

She handed of her copy of The Prophet. There was a picture of a handsome and well dressed man on the front. He bore an uncanny resemblance. He bore an uncanny resemblance to James. Arienne and Nicole crowded around to read:

  
**_More Auror Attacks:  
_ ** _Marcus Potter, Renowned Auror, loving husband and father has gone missing. The Ministry suspects Death Eater involvement, like many other cases such as these, not much can be done. Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold stated today at yet another dark threat conference:_

_“Were doing all we can. We’ve sent a search party, but I’m afraid there isn’t much hope. Too many people go missing these days”�._

_Marcus Potter, Is the fifth High Profile Auror to disapear during D.E Scouting this month._

_As a well respected member of Wizarding society, father to young James Potter, currently starting seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and Husband to Jennifer-May Potter, will be sorely missed by friends and workmates alike. For Obituaries, turn to page 37._   


“That’s Bolocks! He’s gone missing and they’re claiming him legally dead!”� Raged Nicole.

Arienne, looking furious as well, nodded in agreement and swore under her breath.

“No wonder he looked unwell, and I was horrible to him”�. I whispered. For the first time in my life, feeling true sympathy for James Potter.

Jayde came and sat next to me, putting her arm around me. “You didn’t know Lily”�. She said softly, he brown eyes filled with warmth again, comforting me. I looked at the window, It had to be evening by now.

“Come on, we better put our robes on”�. I spoke, my voice a little shaky.

They nodded in agreement, and began to get dressed.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, we talked, at sugar mice and towards the end, we were introduced to Ariennes new pet. A miniature Crup. It seemed as if he’d had a shrinking charm used on him.

“But isn’t he cute?”� She said making baby faces at the palm sized puppy. “My sister gave him to me for my birthday”�. The pup began to bite at her fingers, his forked tail wagging like mad.

Jayde was laughing so hard that she couldn’t talk. I admit, I found Arienne’s Infatuation with the small fury ‘Jack Russel like’ creature amusing. But I had to agree, it was cute.

Nicole always the rule follower, was unsure. “But were not allowed to have dogs right? And how will you control it?”� She said, biting her lip.

I laughed, “Don’t worry Nikki, I’m sure it wont be able to do any lasting damage”�

Jayde, who had momentarily recovered from her laughing fit, asked “Whats it’s name? It’s a boy right?”�

“His name is Wuffles”� She cooed at the small jumping dog. It hopped into the front pocket of her robe, and looked around at us, panting like mad. “looked how clever he is!”� she squealed.

Jayde began to laugh again, and soon enough we all joined in. 

The funny thing was, I still couldn’t shake James from my mind.

 

Breaks sounded, and we were almost thrust out of our chairs, the train was slowing down.

 

“Are you ready for our last year at Hogwarts?”� I asked, smiling almost sadly at them.

 

“Ready.”� They grinned back at me. We all laughed.

 

I smiled, and stood up, starting to pull down my trunk, and my owl (her name was Heather). The others, I noted, were doing the same. 

 

Students from other compartments were beginning to file out. I regognised a few of them, and waved. A few nervous looking first yearswalked past and I couldn’t help but feel nervous with them. I remember being scared out of my wits on my first day, not knowing what I was in for. Arienne, who I’d just met on the train and immediately bonded with, said her sister had told her they had fight a Hippogriff. When she explained what that was, I though I’d wet my pants.

 

But then, the Sorting Hat, patched, frayed and dirty had been bought out and sat upon my head. I can still remember it’s words clearly to this day.

 

“Ah, I see you have a great mind. Courage, yes. And I see you hold a charmingly witty air. Your academics are well suited for Ravenclaw, oh yes. But I feel a greater need calls for you to be in, GRYFFINDOR!”�

__

Needless to say, I was happy with it’s decision and my three wonderful friends as well.

 

“Lily, Come on!”� Nicole laughed, signalling with her spare hand, the other carrying her trunk.

 

I woke from my stupor and looked at them, almost everybody had left the school train and, from what I could see, they were making their way to the carriages. My friends stood in the door staring at me as if I was some weird phsycho patient, Jayde looked on the verge of laughing again.

 

“I’m coming”�. I said to them.

 

I lugged my trunk, and a squawking Heather, out of the train, following Arienne, Nicole and Jayde to find a carriage up to the castle.

Due to me standing like a mindless drone, daydreaming like I’d had my soul sucked, we missed Hagrid, and didn’t get to say hello. But I could just see him with the first years, pushing off from the lake. They all looked so tiny, I’m sure I wasn’t that small when I was eleven.

 

“Here, the last one.”� I heard Arienne say, as she and the others climbed in. I followed, heaving my trunk behind me, and then it began to move, following the distant carriages up to the castle.

 

I couldn’t bring myself to speak much, excitement of coming home and sadness of coming home for the last time was overwhelming me. Yes, Hogwarts was my home. I’ve never felt the sense of belonging I felt here anywhere else.

 

I could no longer suppress a grin. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and I was gone. I looked at the others and saw they were doing the same. I laughed, and so did they. 

 

To anyone else, we would have looked a bunch of dolts, but it was at times like these I appreciated and loved my friends. We all understood each other so well.

 

The carriage stopped at the castle, and we got out, following the rest of the school into the great hall. I couldn’t help but pause in front of the great looming castle, covered in moss and what looked like an escaped venomous tentacular vine and think, _‘This is it.’_


End file.
